I Love You
by XxXJezabelXxX
Summary: After their midnight session, Misaki says "I love you, Akihiko" but what he doesn't know is that Usagi-san heard it! Now he pushes Misaki into saying those words again! What will happen? Will Misaki say them despite his embarrassment!


Hey guys~! Jezebel here! Okay~ Soooo here is my first Fanfic! Yay! I am so excited and what not! So please be kind^^;; and Also if you see a mistake in there somewhere please point it out to me so I can fix it right back up:D SO ON TO THE STORY! Ohh~ and It's a One-Shot of Junjou Romantica:3 Enjoy~!

I do NOT own Junjou Romantica v.v

-Jezebel

As I was lying next to Usagi-san after he made a mess of me, I turn my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his musky scent.

_Usagi-san's scent,_ I thought after inhaling him. Usagi stirred as I stiffen, for I fear that the rabbit might pounce on me again, but he only tighten me into his warm embrace. His chin on my head, his large hand covering my back felt right, that I only dream of being with him forever.

"I love you… Akihiko," I mumbled as I drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. What I didn't know was that Usagi-san had his eyes closed, but was very much awake to hear my exclamation. The next morning as Misaki was making breakfast Akihiko came down the stairs with Suzuki-san clutched to his side with a smug on his face. Misaki had a puzzle look on why Usagi-san was sitting down with that stupid look on.

"Usagi-san, breakfast is ready!" he shouted as he set the plates. As Misaki sat down on the other end, he glanced up to see Usagi-san staring him. Under his gaze he felt as if he was under a magnifying glass. He squirmed.

"What?" he said apparently annoyed.

"Say it," is all Akihiko said.

_What the hell is that stupid rabbit saying!_

"Say… What?" Misaki asked as he was clueless as to what the other man meant, while looking down on his food. Akihiko only shifted in his seat when Misaki flinched. Akihiko hummed.

"Say it again, Misaki," he purred. When Misaki only stayed quiet, thinking what he said to him. Usagi-san clucked his tongue and sighed.

"Misaki…" he stood up and was by Misaki's side in three swift strides. Misaki gazed up and his mouth was caught with Akihiko's skillful lips. As he released him, Misaki blushed and looked into those eyes he loves so much.

"You told me last night, my beloved Misaki," he whispered. "You said, 'I love you…Akihiko'."

Misaki's eyes widened and realized what Usagi-san meant earlier.

"Say it again," Akihiko pushed.

Now he was blushing madly. Akihiko chuckled and embraced Misaki and kissed his forehead.

"Misaki…I love you." He said.

Misaki's heart was beating frantically, he wondered if Usagi-san could hear it. How could he say "I love you, Akihiko" to his face? Akihiko smirked as his large hand traveled inside his shirt.

"How about I make a mess of you again?" Misaki gulped as he blushed more while Akihiko's face got closer to his own. The only reason he can't say it was because it's embarrassing! He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What's the matter? Hmm?" Akihiko only smiled. Misaki put his palms against Akihiko's large chest and pushed him away. By now, Misaki's face was beet red from having to say "I love you, Akihiko," to his hands under his shirt still.

_Dammit,_ he thought. _Stupid rabbit! This is what I get for opening my mouth!_

Akihiko's gaze and soft feather-like caresses were having an effect on Misaki. He shivered from having his body to close to his own.

"Please… let me hear those sweet words," he murmured as he got close to his ears. Soon Akihiko was leading them towards the couch.

_Ahhh crap!_ He thought as he mentally kicked himself for letting Usagi get to him.

"Misaki…" he breathed. Misaki shivered in pleasure as Akihiko nuzzled against his neck and began kissing that sweet spot. He was in a dazed and soon Akihiko was going to devour him. The kisses were becoming frantic and the caresses were turned into heated touches. Clothes were scattered around them and Misaki was in pure bliss. Akihiko looked into Misaki's green orbs and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"If…If I say it…" he trembled as he took hold of Akihiko's large bicep and looked into lavender eyes, "Will you let me go?"

Akihiko lifted himself off only inches away from Misaki's body and glanced down at the small boy. He smirked and thought about it. He sat up and took Misaki along with him making him squeak. He enfolded Misaki into his embrace and kissed him lovingly. "Say it again, Misaki."

Misaki flushed and began to trip over the words, "I…I l-love…" and he gulped as Akihiko just pulled him tighter against his cool skin.

"Misaki…"

"I love you…Usagi-san"

Akihiko frowned and pulled Misaki away to glance him. He only chuckled. _What? I did say it didn't I? _Misaki could feel his blood rushing to his face.

"What's so funny, huh?" he demanded. Akihiko ruffled his hair and jumped on Misaki once again.

"You didn't say it right" he said

Misaki only gaped at him in horror. "W-what do you mean 'didn't say it right'?" he shouted. "I said it again you stupid rabbit! Be happy dammit!"

Akihiko only smirked. "You didn't say my "other" name."

Misaki was getting furious…and Akihiko loved every moment of it.

"You said 'Usagi-san'" Akihiko stated. "My name…my _real_ name, Misaki." And kissed him passionately.

"Hmph!" Misaki's lips were sealed by Akihiko's own mouth.

"Say it."

"Baka Usagi!" he shouted.

Akihiko smirked and planned to devour him once again.

XxX

Misaki was panting, trying to catch his breath. "U-usagi-san" his voice pitched as Akihiko moved.

"No, Misaki," he whispered faintly.

Misaki opened his eyes filled with tears from the attention Akihiko has been giving him.

"Misaki…" he kissed the tears away as Misaki flinched from the soft kisses.

"I love you, Misaki." He said. Misaki closed his eyes and opened them to reveal glossy green orbs.

"I… I love you, Akihiko." He spoke quietly. "So much." Misaki blushed as he said this. Akihiko stared wide-eyed but then smiled.

Akihiko chuckled and embraced Misaki softly. Misaki melted into it and poked Akihiko.

"Umm, Usagi-san?" he said. "Can we stop today?"

All Akihiko did was smirk. Misaki knew all too well what that smirk meant and was terrified to find out.

"Oh Misaki, we are far from stopping." As Misaki was struggling against Akihiko as he was being dragged into their bedroom, Misaki knew that he should never utter those sweet words to Akihiko.

_Dammit! This is what I get for opening my mouth!_

As the door closed, sweet endless love was given to Misaki as a reward for saying those sweet words…

XxX

Heyyyy~ Soooo did you like it? I hope I did a good job with them ^_^

This is my first time writing this as I mentioned before if you haven't read the top. So yea I'm a little shy…*Hides behind pillow* But please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I will be happy if you do:D And this was worth 12 pages in all! I feel proud of myself for writing so much^_^

-Jezebel:D


End file.
